resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Fort Anchorage
The Battle of Fort Anchorage (also known as The Maiden Voyage of the Sentinels) was the first ever Sentinel operation. History On January 1st, 1951 Chimeran weather-changing technology recreated the ancient Bering Land Bridge, bridging Chimera-controlled Russia to Alaska and allowing the Chimera to initiate a massive land assault on Alaska. The entire assault was swift and undetected by human radar, allowing the invaders to intended to control the United States' largest military base in the world, Fort Anchorage. Deliberately capturing the fort's world's first nuclear weapon, the Hydrogen Bomb. The base's entire staffs and personnel were killed and infected during the installation's take over, leaving Dr. J. Robert Oppenheimer the only sole survivor who stayed safe in a bunker for four days. Fearing that the Chimera would use it against America, SRPA decided to send their newly created super-soldiers, a species that was half-Human, half-Chimera: The Sentinels. SRPA chose six Sentinel men, consisting of Lt. Murphy, Sergeants Joseph Capelli and Benjamin Warner, Specialists Campbell and Waldron, and Cpl. Hank Leavitt; and put them into the newly created Alpha Team and sent them to Fort Anchorage via battleship to deactivate and salvaging the bomb. On the way to the fort, the ship was attacked by a Kraken. In response Alpha Team hurriedly equipped and prepares themselves, and makes a desperate attempt to fight back alongside the ship's crew. The efforts failed, and the order is given to abandon ship. Though only Alpha Team and a sole remaining sailor makes it to shore as the Kraken pulled the ship under with almost all hands aboard. Luckily, Alpha Team managed to armed themselves from a crate-full of intact rifles that was washed ashore. Alpha Team, determining that they are approximately 40 miles away from the base, decided to march, though the sailor quickly suffered from frostbite (unlike the enhanced soldiers). During the march, one of the Sentinels, Campbell, was shot dead, and his comrades take cover. The Chameleon that shot the Sentinel then turns invisible, and killed the incapacitated sailor. Sentinel Capelli then takes charge of the team and outmaneuvers and knifed the creature to death. The team then moves onward, leaving the bodies of their dead comrades behind. After a while Alpha Team made it to the Alaskan base. Upon arrival, they find that the hanger doors are open. They enter into the hanger, only to find a giant Grim nest. As they make their way into the base, they discovered Dr. J. Robert Oppenheimer, and learned of his survival, the Chimera's intentions in capturing the weapon, and the fearful revelation of the Chimera's access into North America from the Bering land bridge, which Oppenheimer feared that they will conquer America within an estimate of four days. At this point, a Grim runs into the room and leap on Oppenheimer before being killed by the Sentinels. Realizing that the Grim nest had hatched, the Sentinels in tow with Dr. Oppenheimer dash and fought through the Grims, which Oppenheimer was eventually wounded, and escape outside before locking the hanger door. Later the group find their way into the fort's cafeteria and used it as a makeshift command center. The Sentinels eventually concocted a plan: by making the gas lines in the hanger leak, they would be able to force the Grims into the command center, where Sentinels Capelli and Warner and would be waiting to dispatch them with a minigun. The plan was successful in getting rid the hordes of Grims, but gave the Sentinels bigger problems as the rest of the Chimera at the base were alerted to their presence. After massacring numerous Chimeras, they regroup forcing Capelli and Warner to retreat as a Titan was present. Lt. Murphy and Leavitt run into the hanger where the bomb is located, only to find another Titan guarding it. Sentinel Leavitt subdue the Titan by castrating it and throws a grenade into its mouth, killing it. The Murphy and Leavitt then attempted to disarm the bomb, until the instructions on how to do so were evaporated by the gas. As Capelli tries to find a place to retreat, Sentinel Waldron, who was acting as the team's point man, provided some covering fire before being killed by another Titan. After Waldron's death, Capelli commanded Warner to rescue Doctor Oppenheimer. As Warner does so, Capelli commandeered a tank and regroup with Warner and Oppenheimer as they then travel off to find Murphy trying to defuse the bomb. Capelli, although Murphy is his senior, ordered him to bring the bomb onto the tank in order for Oppenheimer to defuse it. At this point a Chimeran battleship headed toward their way. All the Sentinels scramble into the tank as the battleship engulfed them onboard. Warner, Leavitt and Capelli get out to look around and realize that many hostiles were coming down hard on them fast. With Murphy offering tank support the team defend their area whilst trying to blow a hole in the ship to drop the bomb out so SRPA officials could salvage it later. Using all the tank round on the hull the team finally managed to break through. However, Murphy decided to sacrifice himself to make sure the Chimera didn't get the bomb, and save his team. In doing so Murphy told Oppenheimer of his intentions and gave him a transfusion of his own blood, which for a normal human would be like taking a hit of pure adrenaline. Needing him awake to move everyone inside the tank to drop out of the airship. Murphy tricked Warner, Leavitt and Capelli back into the tank telling them he was going to defuse it, allowing Alpha Team and Oppenheimer to escape out of the breach in the hull and plummeting thousand of feet into the snowy, Alaskan ground. The team (possessing Sentinel regenerative powers) were rendered unconscious after they crashed onto the snowy ground and were awaken to find the airship destroyed by the nuclear bomb. Aftermath Alpha Team was recovered by a American submarine in response to the nuclear detonation. SRPA and military intelligence declared the entire operation a failure in procuring the bomb, losing Dr. Oppenheimer from the transfusion in further losing America's chance to replicate the weapon, and as well citing Alpha Team's failure in leadership. Though, as protested by Sgt. Capelli, the detonation of the hydrogen bomb destroyed the land bridge that would allow the Chimera to cross into North America and creating a nuclear fallout that prevented the Chimera from doing so, thus saving millions of human lives. Known Participants Sentinels * Lt. Murphy † * Sgt. Joseph Evan Capelli * Sgt. Benjamin Phillip Warner * SPC. Waldron † * SPC. Campbell † *Cpl. Hank Leavitt Others *Dr. J. Robert Oppenheimer Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War